carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Verdict (1981)
Plot Overview Claudia calls Matthew's mother to find out where Matthew and Lindsay are. Matthew's mother is disgusted by Claudia's adultery so much that she would deny Claudia the right to see her own child. At least, Claudia does not have to worry about the medical bills - Blake is taking care of that. Also, Steven finally pays her a visit but Claudia would rather be alone. The jury finally reaches its verdict in Blake's trial - Blake is guilty of voluntary manslaughter. The judge sentences Blake to two years probation as recommended by the jury. Blake is still angry and claims he is innocent. Andrew wisely convinces Blake to shut up, to not appeal, and to take the two years probation. Blake still is adamant that he is not guilty. Blake tells Krystle, who has now rejoined him in his bedroom, that he is going to change - and not force his way on his family as he had done in business. Blake has Michael fired, which bothers Fallon. Fallon tries to sweet talk her father to allow Michael to stay. Blake will have none of that. The Carrington name must stand for high moral values. Fallon is not the least of Blake's problems. There is Steven. Steven tries to talk to Blake after the verdict, but Blake snubs him. Both Alexis and Krystle tell Blake that he should not have treated Steven so - rejecting him after he reached out. Blake will hear none of it. Krystle tries to broker a peace between Steven and Blake, but it does not go so well as Blake tries to impose his will on Steven. Blake is even willing to "forgive" Steven for testifying against him. Steven is outraged, he does not need Blake's forgiveness. In fact, it is Blake who should ask for Steven's forgiveness and Steven is not giving it to him. Steven storms out of the house. Blake tells Krystle he knew it would not work, but Krystle blames Blake and let's him know that he has not changed. No wonder Krystle is turning on Blake. After his spat with Fallon, Blake tells Krystle he wishes he never had any children and that it was wrong of him to force Krystle to have his child. Little does know Blake that Krystle is pregnant. Krystle finally breaks the news to Blake after she faints. Things get worse for Blake. Alexis has no intention of returning to Acapulco right away - not until all of her business is done. One evening, she sneaks onto her old studio on the Carrington Estate. Joseph confronts her and tells Alexis that he pretty much has been stalking her from a distance, even keeping a scrap book of scandal articles on Alexis. Alexis is flattered that Joseph, the "impotent voyeur", would fantasize about her stories. Alexis's reminiscing at her old study gave her a great idea. She is going to move in, and Blake cannot stop her because he gave her the studio. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Lloyd Haynes ... Judge Horatio Quinlan * Diana Douglas ... Mother Blaisdel * Brian Dennehy ... D.A. Jake Dunham * Kale Browne ... Doctor * Herman Poppe ... Bailiff * Terry Burns ... Clerk * Robert Clotworthy ... Ty Meredith Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Original Music by * Fred Werner Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Dick Darling * Michael S. Murphy Casting by * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * Paul Sylos * Charles Zacha Jr. Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Cherie .... hair stylist * Ted Coodley .... makeup artist * Benjamin Douglas .... makeup artist * Joyce Morrison .... hair stylist Production Management * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Flora M. Gordon .... unit production manager * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Michael S. McLean .... executive in charge of post-production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Alice Blanchard .... second assistant director * Robert Della Santina .... first assistant director Art Department * Bob Henderson .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum.... supervising construction manager * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Tommy Thompson .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Mags Kavanaugh .... stunt double: Joan Collins (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Barbara Baldavin .... casting assistant Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Charlotte Iwata .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Arnold Baker ... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Location Management * Edward J. Duffy .... location manager (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music Transportation Department * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Edward DeBlasio .... executive script editor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Robert Gary .... script supervisor * Phill Norman .... title designer * Eileen Pollock .... executive story editor * Robert Pollock .... executive story editor Production details * Shooting dates: from 28-Aug-1981 to 13-september-1981 (filmed along with Enter Alexis) * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills); City Hall (Los Angeles). * Alternative scene : The scene in which Fallon asks her father why he has fired Michael and in which Blake argues with Krystle had been shot twice. The original version was filmed in an outdoor location rather than in the studios. The scene may have been reshot because the producers estimated that Blake was too harsh with Krystle in the original version (John Forsythe's lines had been rewritten). Lee Bergere's line about "Blake dining into the dining room" was obviously re-recorded during post-production. Quotes * Blake Carrington: Get your hand off of me! Ty Meredith: Or what, sir? More manslaughter? Jeff Colby: Or just a punch in the gut! And I'd be happy to deliver it for him. * Fallon Carrington Colby: See, I have this nervous habbit of getting up in the middle of the night and baking, every time my father gets convicted of manslaughter. * Alexis Carrington: You still despise me, don't you? Blake Carrington: That's a good enough word. * Fallon Carrington Colby: How could she hate a man like you? A wonderful man like you? Blake Carrington [dryly]: Hm, hard to fathom, isn't it? * Blake Carrington [to Fallon]: The decision to fire my chauffeur and your... in-house stud was mine. * Jake Dunham: You're a very complicated woman, Mrs. Carrington, do you know that? Alexis Carrington: That's been said of me a few times. In a few languages.